Light's Therapy Session
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Can Dr.Travis help the psychotic Light Yagami! Will Light FINALLY become semi-normal! R&R! By Eii AND Lii!


**Can a few therapy sessions help out Light?**

**We don't Own Death Note or Anything!**

**-Lii and Eii**

All was quiet. The Doctors computer was humming and the sound of fingers striking keys filled the small room. It was very peaceful. Through the window you had a beautiful view of the lake and the city and it was a sunny, blue day. The buzzer on the Doctors desk buzzed and he pressed a button on it to answer.

"Yes, Carol?" he said politely.

"Dr. Travis, your new patient has arrived," she answered, her tone a little off.

This did not bother the Doctor at all for he responded cheerily, "Ah! Wonderful! Bring him in immediately!" He let go of the button and stood up to greet his new patient. He believed that first impressions were the most important and that being open and cheery will keep patients coming back.

The door opened slowly and Carol, Dr. Travis' most trusted secretary, brought in the patient.

Dr. Travis' mouth fell open in shock but he quickly controlled his expressions. He has met very strange patients before, including a bald man obsessed with tooth paste, a women with 68 cats all named Fluffy, and a man who liked to set things on fire.

The patient was a younger man with a Justin Beiber haircut and a crazed look in his eyes.

"Well, hello," Dr. Travis greeted with a smile. "I'm Dr. Travis. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand, but the patient merely stared at it. He pulled it back quickly. "Ah, well, what is your name, son?"

The patient took a deep breath. "Light Yagami."

Dr. Travis controlled his expressions again. "Light? That's a wonderful name! Trudy, thank you, that will be all!" Carol left, giving the Doctor a look that said _This guys crazy. Let me know if you need the police._

The door closed quietly behind her. "Let's have a seat, Light! Why don't you lay down on the couch? It's more comfortable that way!"

Light nodded and slowly laid down, staring at the ceiling.

Dr. Travis took a seat in the chair beside him and folded his hands across his lap. "So, Light, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Light nodded again and adjusted himself. "Well, my name is Light Yagami and I'm the smartest person in the world."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "That's very impressive. Anything else you'd like to share?"

"No," Light sighed. "Well, yes actually. I don't want to be here, but my father forced me. He said 'Getting out your feelings will help you greatly.' Is that statement correct?"

Dr. Travis rose one eyebrow then quickly lowered it. "Yes, it does. It helps a lot. I can help you Light. Just talk. Let out your feelings and I'll give you advice."

Light sat up. "Really? It's that simple?"

"Yes, just let out your feelings."

Light nodded and laid back down. "Well," he began. "My goal in life is to cleanse the world of all evil and crime and then become God of that world."

The doctor blinked in shock. "Ah, well, how do you plan to accomplish that goal?"

Light chuckled. "Promise not to tell?"

"Of course. What is said in here stays in here."

"I have a notebook," he explained. "I write the names of people who are evil down in it and they are gone."

The Doctor was now completely freaked out, but somehow manage to keep his composure. "By gone, do you mean they turn nice and good?"

Light laughed once, cold and humorless. "You can say that."

Dr. Travis unfolded his hands. "Tell me more, Light."

"Ah, ok. A shinagami talks to me and offers me advice when it comes to the notebook."

Deciding it's best to ignore that comment, the Doctor asks a few more questions. "Sorry, Light, but I have a few questions to ask you. Are you on any medications?"

"No… but I Do like eating pieces of a murder notebook…. And apples."

The Doctor coughed. "Umm… ok… Were you abused as a child and have you had a history of physiological problems?"

Lights face grew grey. "No…But I have started seeing things… I see monsters… and floating… apples." Light stared into the distance for a while, as if he was remembering a horrible memory."

"Well, that's normal for people like you… These visions express what you are feeling on the inside… Maybe the monster represents how you feel about yourself. Like, you're a monster because of your homicidal tendencies…"

Light chuckled. "I'm doing the world a favor!"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course."

"Have you ever heard of Kira?" Light said suddenly.

"Of whom?"

"Kira," Light repeated.

"Ah, yes," Dr. Travis removed his spectacles. "I've heard of him aright. He's the one going around murdering people with a notebook, correct?"

"Correct," Light said blankly.

The Doctor grinned. "Isn't his name Lightbulb Imagay?"

Lights eyes flared. "NO! LIGHT YAGAMI! GET IT RIGHT, IDIOT!"

The room was silent.

"Oh. Crap," Light whispered.

"Uhuh. Well, Light, I diagnose you with a severe case of insanity which shall be treated with a straightjacket, sponge rooms, 15 types of medication, and isolation from the rest of the world because of the danger you pose to society." The Doctor stood up to escort Light out.

"Wait! Before I go… Can I have you autograph?" Light asked, holding out a black notebook open on a blank page.

"No. Goodbye, Light," He said, dragging him to the police station.


End file.
